It Happened in New York
by HeavenlyTantei
Summary: What i think REALLY happened in New York on Sana's trip to Broadway! Twists and turns that alter this story. And her friend reactions when she comes back! Ratting may change from chapter to chapter. bear with me! SXB, NXS, AXS
1. Welcome To New York

It Happened in New York

It Happened in New York

What really happened When our

child-star left for Broadway!

It happened in New York © Anna Acha 2008-Japanese Gym Shorts Co.

Kodomo no Omocha (Kodocha) © Miho Obana 1994-Tokyo Pop-Shueisha-ribon

Disclaimer: All rights of Kodomo no Omocha reserved to Miho Obana, Acha didn't

create the series, just a harmless story on what happened in New York.

The plane flies over foreign clouds, as that odd girl peers out the window. Her Reddish brown hair is down for a change, and she is dressed much more professionally that she usually would; especially considering her outrageous personality, which also clashes with the fact that she was utterly silent, even before they had reached the air-port. Her Usually cheerful chocolate eyes were quite sad today, lowered slightly to look out the window comfortably. She occasionally batted her long black lashes thinking out the events that led up to her coming to New York, all the way from Tokyo Japan. Especially the unfortunate event concerning both her best friends; Akito Hayama and Fuka Matsui. _I am such a fool, _she thought sadly. _Never noticing that Hayama love me so deeply for all those years…and only to realize what the pounding in my chest was as soon as he and Fuka…_She closed her eyes to shut in the tears. _Became…. I should be happy for them. Fuka's a good girl. Hayama deserves a good girl. But I am glad I ran away with Naozumi._ She turned to look at her male co-star, who was sitting next to her, snoozing away. His perfect pretty-boy face completely relaxed, as he Bluish silver bangs almost covered his closed eyes. _HE sure is something. Even thought he knows I don't love him, he cares for me anyway, letting me know he'll wait patiently for the day when I accept his feelings…_A voice came over the intercom snapping her back to reality

"Attention please, Attention please." Spoke a female voice. "We are going to arrive at the John F. Kennedy Airport very soon." At the sound off the noise, Naozumi slowly opened lifted his eyelids, blinking so he could adjust. He looked over to where his one-sided love sat, starring unhappily out the window. He thought back to what happened at the air port. She hadn't told a soul she was leaving, but her school friends found out soon and rushed to the air port. _Hayama-san was holding the had of that girl…So she must have been Fuka Matsui… _he pondered _She's almost identical to Sana besides the color and length of her hair. That must be the reason Hayama likes her at all…oh well. Better for me if he's out of the way. One less rival in love, I guess. _He tried to say something, but nothing came out. Luckily her manager and once her 'pimp and boyfriend' said something instead.

"Sana-chan!" The brown haired man whispered excitedly, resisting the urge to scream. "We're here!"

"Nao!" Maeda, Naozumi's manager said, almost excitedly. "Wake up, boy!"

Sana looked back out the window, and the fluffly clouds gave way to colorful

lights and tall buildings.

"Sana-chan," Naozumi said catching her attention. "WE finally made it to New York, huh?" his beautiful—nearly female—aqua eyes glistened. "Do your best, okay?" Sana closer her eyes, pushing away her unhappy memories, opened her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah!" she whispered, with the first smile in what seemed like forever. _New York, huh? _She thought. _This is my chance to get away from them. This so gonna be AWESOME!_ Arriving at the plane stating, and jumping off giggly, she made her presence and foreign-ness known. "MY NAME IS SANA KURATA! THANK YOU, YOUR WELCOME!" she spoke simultaneously with her manager, as he was actually trying to explain things and get information. Meanwhile a few feet away Naozumi's eyes brightened.

"I'm in new york!" he cheered. "I'm feeling at my best right now!" and as he always did when he was happy, he took out his trumpet, and began to prance around, sting to get a sound, until he got on little 'flarp'. He then pulled away , breathing heavily. "I…finally…got…a…sound…" he suezzed out between gasps. Just then, Our one and only babbit (A/N:IF you don't know who babbit is, he is a little white bat with a really big head who comes in sometimes and makes commentary, and often makes a fool of himself, and explains things.) poped his head out of the trumpt.

"We're already in new york?" he said sleepily. Nauzmi Jumped when he saw the big white head pop out of his trumpet. Babbit flew out and began to dance. "I wanted to see new york!"


	2. Is it you?

Soon, they were pick up by a few men in black, who took them I a helicopter to the place they needed to be; The Hamilton Mansion, home of Mr Gary Hamilton.

Soon, they were pick up by a few men in black, who took them I a helicopter to the place they needed to be; The Hamilton Mansion, home of Mr. Garry Hamilton, the biggest producer on Broadway. Entering the home, Sana soon noticed that there was a party at present. But before she could say a thing about it, Naozumi opened his mouth first.

"A party!" he exclaimed with wide eyes. "Could this possibly be…." He turned to her. "A welcoming party for us?"

Sana nodded. "Could be!"

"Actually, no." said the pudgy butler who'd led them into the house, Ignoring the look of humiliation on the dainty boy's face. "This is our weekly ball. Now, come this way please." He led the group through the many unfamiliar faces in expensive party wear to a particular woman in a velvet red dress, only being kept up on her right shoulder. Her silver hair was in a bun at the bottom of her head, while dangly golden earrings hung gracefully from each ear. They could only see the back of her, but she was undoubtedly elegant. "Madame," the butler spoke, turning the woman around. "We already brought them here." He said in monotone, gesturing at the group. She looked at the four, obliviously unimpressed.

"Hello. My name is Sana Kurata," the shortest girl said, with an honest smile. _Haven't seen one of those in ages, _the woman thought, still looking at them indifferently.

"Good evening ma'm." The tall brunette man said from behind her. "I'm Rei Sagami, Sana's manager." _What's' with the sunglasses?_ She thought annoyed. _Doesn't he know how rude it is to talk to someone like me with sunglasses on? Why is he wearing sunglasses at night, anyway?_ The four looked at the woman, then looked at each other and began to whisper.

"She's not saying anything!" Sana whispered to the boy next to her.

"her attitude is kind of hard to describe…" Naozumi whispered back. "Is it because we're speaking a foreign language?"

"Well," she thought for a second, and then snapped her fingers. "Why don't we use the language of music instead?" she grinned, taking out her drums sticks.

"Let me try too!" Naozumi whispered excitedly, taking his trumpet from it carry-case rather quickly. Soon, they were singing and dancing, and then Naozumi got his little solo, before Sana took over again. A Big finish still left the woman with an uninterested attitude.

"Enjoy the party," she cooed in monotone, leaving the group. The butler quickly caught their attention.

"We will take care of your rooms," he said, bowing. "As she said, please enjoy the party." He then scurried away, leaving the four foreign ones alone in a crowed of colorful Americans.

"When in Rome," Sana grinned her feel good grin. "Do as romans do!" she dragged Naozumi away to talk to some people. "Hello!" she smiled. "My name is Sana Kurata."

Naozumi did a slight bow. "Good evening, I'm Naozumi Kamura." a man in the group they were speaking to smiled, looking closer at Naozumi.

"oh! Your eyes are blue. Are you half?" the man asked.

"That's right." Naozumi answered, happily.

"what were you talking about with Michelle?" another one asked, making yet another nod.

"It really makes one suspicious!"

"Oh, Michelle?" Sana blinked. "So that's what her name was."

"Isn't the name of Mr. Hamilton's wife Michelle?" Naozumi questioned.

Sana Nodded. "That's why the name sounds familiar." The group was in shock.

"You two didn't know who you were talking to?" the group gasped, when Rei walked in, with a blue book in his hands. "The guide book says Michelle Hamilton was a famous Broadway costume designer. Meada walked in with a yellow book.

"But this one says she's the queen of Broadway!" he retorted. Sana looked up to the balcony to see Michelle, staring coldly back at her. She felt a sudden chill in the air. She held herself. _What was that just now?_ Naozumi noticed the sudden change in stance and began to worry.

"Whats the matter, Sana-chan?" she shook her head.

"Nothing. New York sure is cold, huh?" she said. "Let's go find something warm to drink." Just as she turned, she saw a familiar face. **His** familiar,beautiful, face. She couldn't mistake his soft golden hair and mesmerizing chestnut eyes, and his suited school uniform of a white tux, light blue shirt, and dark blue neck-tie. He seemed to be looking her way, but soon walked away. She ran. She ran after that boy. She saw his face and her memories flashing through her mind.

"_Deivl! Demon! Get out of my sight! Leave!" the furious female voice called._

"_You don't own this house!" a male, yet much younger, voice retorted. The door opened ans Sana saw Akito come out of his house._

"_DEVIL CHILD!" screamed that voice from inside the house. "I hope you leave and never come back! You are nothing but a devil! An evil little demon! YOU KILLED MAMA!" he slammed the door, staggering away from hit, then punching a circular outside house light, breaking the glass. His had dipped with blood._

_"Hayama," she called._

_"what do you want now?" he turned and said, quite irritated from her loud and uncanny thank you._

"_why'd you kiss me?" he turned around completely. "I'm sorry, I just can't let something like that go."_

"…_because…I…" he looked down, his bangs covering his perfect eyes. "because I don't hate you…"_

"_The purpose of this book is to find me real mother, the girl said sadly, with the blanket on her head. "I'm…afraid that…m-mama…" she began to cry. "might want to give me back to my birth mother."_

"_Then tell her you don't want to go," he whispered bluntly. "Tell her you want to stay._

"_I COULDN'T SAY THAT IF SHE WANTS ME TO LEAVE!" She cried._

"_THEN I WILL!" he looked her dead in the eyes. "I'll do it for you."_

"_Hayama…"she squeezed out between sobs. "Thank you." He took her into his arms. "I'm so happy…thank you, Hayama…" and so that night, they slept in each others arms._

"_wait…" Sana's new best friend—that she met in the bathroom—said. "Hayama…does you name have an 'Aki' in it?_

_"yeah it does," Sana answered for him. "Aki's a cute nick name, but you can call him Aa-chan, Pegy, or monkey boss!" _

_"Aki…HAYAMA!" she yelled, slapping him hard across the face, leaving both him and Sana in shock._

_"Fuka! Why'd you do that?" Sana asked. "You just met him today! What could he have possibly done to you?"_

_"He's the bastard who stole my first kiss…in KINDAGARTEN!!" Sana got anry._

_"So you ARE a kissing monster!" Sana yelled._

_"why's ya say that?" fuka said. "I mean, he only kissed me so…"_

_"N o he didn't!" she yelled. "Last year in elementary school this monkey stole MY first kiss!"_

_"NO WAY!"_

_"But the kiss last year and the kiss in kindergarten are different…"he mumbled. 'Kindergarten was a bet…and last year…" he turned a little red, even though the girls were too angry listen to what he was saying_

_He backed he up against the wall "Last night…on TV…" he still held her wists which he'd pinned to the wall. "Kamura said some strange things…" he let go of her wrists and clamed down a little. "At the time, I thought he was just talking nonsense…" he clenched his fists. "But I still want to know what the truth is." He looked into her eyes. "tell me the truth. I'll only believe the words you say to me…personally."_

_She bowed her head, covering her eyes with her bangs. "Then Hayama…will you also tell me the truth?" she asked, looking up. "Do you love me?" he was taken back. "Naozumi said you had feelings for me…"_

"_Kamura…" Akito muttered. "what is he trying to do?"_

"_Naozumi-kun and I are just friends…though we've ended the friendship…he confessed to me in the mountains but I turned him down because." She blushed sadly. "Hayama is the one I like" his eyes widen._

"_don't….DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" He yelled. "I SAID TELL ME THE TRUTH!"_

"_But I AM tell you the truth!"_

"_Why all of a sudden, HUH?!"_

"_I only realized it while I was filming in the mountains!"_

"_You are so stupid…and slow…you never knew my feelings…"_

"_How was I supposed to know your fee-"_

"_That's why your slow!" he looked up at her. "I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU!"_

"_I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU!"_

"_I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU!"_

Those words still echoed in her mind. She finally caught up with the boy. "Hayama…."

* * *

HoHo!

this is a clifty! (kind of...if you've seen the anime you know what happens...KIND OF...

next chappie up soon ;3


	3. New York's Angel & the Mysterious Threat

"I only realized it while I was filming in the mountains

"_I only realized it while I was filming in the mountains!"_

"_You are so stupid…and slow…you never knew my feelings…"_

"_How was I supposed to know your fee-"_

"_That's why your slow!" he looked up at her. "I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU!"_

"_I"VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU!"_

"_I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU!"_

_Those words still echoed in her mind. She finally caught up with the boy. "Hayama…." The boy turned around and snickered._

"Who's that?" the boy chuckled. "Your boyfriend? Sorry doll face, my name is Brad." She then noticed his hair was more blonde and his eyes were more blue. Otherwise, his physical appearance was identical to her Akito.

"Sana-chan, what's wro- Hayama-kun!" Naozumi said, taken back.

"Who is this 'Hayama' fellow you two newbies are going on about? I'm Brad. B-R-A-D Brad." He looked closer. "You guys are the one's Mr. H sent for, right? The Japanese kids? Well, I live here, so lemme show ya 'round." He spoke with a mixture of proper speech and slang, completing his forbidden fruit look. He led the two around, showing them the mansion. He showed them the kitchen, the gym, the garden, and many other places. Sana began to question how he knew.

"Are you a relative?"

"Nah, just an employee…kind of. I've live here since I was little, so I feel like they're my family." He showed her to the balcony--somehow, they'd lost Naozumi on the way. He's been caught by questioning guests. As they held the railing, he saw Sana mesmerized by the stars. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered.

She nodded in agreement. "Yes!" She turned to him, smiling full heartedly, as her hair blew in the soft breeze. He then noticed how she had this…this…charm, it was entangled in her superior innocence. He felt a warm fluster in his chest, as he felt his face tinge claret, thank god for the small darkness and her complete absorption in the night atmosphere.

"we don't get a sky much like this usually," he smiled faintly, closing his blue eyes. "I guess it's because we've been blessed with an angel, as of tonight." He turned to face her, opening his eyes. "Do your best…in the show."

She grinned a childish grin "You got it, Brian!"

"Brad."

"That's what I said. Brian."

"No, no, no, no, no. my name is brad. B-R-A-D, Brr-uh-ahh-duh." He teased to girl. "Common, work with me girl." He spent the rest of the night trying to teach this unusually cheerful girl to say his name, the one she finally got it, she looked like she was about to faint. Thus, the boy carried her up to her room, and she fell asleep as soon as she hit the covers.

"Sweet dreams, Angel." He said quietly, almost kissing her cheek. But, before he got his chance, the door swung open.

"Brad?" Naozumi called, blinking. "What are you doing in here?" Naozumi walked closer before seating himself Sana's bed, next to the sleeping girl.

"Sana was too tired to walk, so I carried her up her," Brad said, indefinitely. "She fell asleep as soon as I tucked her in." Naozumi sighed in relief, as he gazed upon the childlike beauty.

"good." The blue-haired boy breathed

"eh?" Brad staggered back a little, slightly offended.

"well," Naozumi started, standing up. "It wouldn't be much good if you were some kind of pervert, right?" Brad cringed. "I mean, what would it be if within only hours after our arrival in New York that she was attacked by some sexual predator?"

"you callin' me a pervert?"

"not exactly?

"then what are you sayin'?"

Naozumi sighed. "I'm saying that these days, and especially in this part of the woods," he got in brad's face. "you can't trust nobody"

Brad snickered. "that's true, but how would an outsider like you possibly understand that?"

"it's all common knowledge."

"really…"

Naozumi opened the door. "well, see your way out, my boy." Brad confidently walked out into the hallway. "oh! One more thing," Naozumi said, stopping the boy in his tracks.

"What?"

"Stay away from my Sana-chan."

"Is that a threat?"

"Not just from me."

"From who?"

"From **him**." Naozumi said knowingly before slamming the door in Brad's face.

--

_**Oh my Cheeseus!**_

_**It's about to be a what? A pimp fight!**_

_**LEAVE A FRIGGIN' REIVEW!**_

_**Press the button.**_

_**You know you want to.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**HeavenlyTantei**_


End file.
